the_masked_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1: Getting to Cariss, the City Behind the Mask
On board the ship The adventurers board a large transport ship each with different business in Ferenal, a country across a large sea. A week into the extensive trip and everyone has settled into a pattern. Remmy meditates in his room, Willow looks for people to rob of their precious gold, Frug builds the beginnings of a fire in his room, and Liatos decides to take up soap carving. "What is your character doing?" Ivy asks. Upon much thought on the matter where the team waits in silence, Kyle confidently slaps the table. "Soap carving!" Leo, on the other hand, while watching the people of the ship as he normally does, notices a man he's never seen before. Airis observes him carefully. He wears heavy clothing that wraps around the lower half of his face, obscuring his features from view despite the warm, clear weather. He stands out especially since his skin seems to be covered in what looks to be scales, almost like a reptile. Upon striking up a conversation with the man, Airis discovers he's not much for conversation. Talking with the man yields nothing, and Leo goes back to observing the other members of the ship. "Lovely weather we're having." "The fuck do you want?" Later that evening, the boat starts rocking violently, waking up many of the people on board. Airis jumps up and immediately grabs his things, rushing from his room to see what was going on; Remmybubbles follows suit within his own room after seeing some kind of monster entangling the ship. Frug wakes up and grabs his things as well, but before leaving his room decides his best course of action is to set the room on fire then goes above deck. Willow awakens and upon discovering the ship is under some sort of attack, begins robbing the nearest person's room. He finds nothing of interest, a winter blanket, and a quarterstaff, as well as a sound asleep Liatos who has yet to notice the ship, and everyone in it is in peril. Noticing that there is a person still asleep in the room, Willow tries to shake him awake. It is ineffective and Liatos continues on with his slumber. It was at this point that Kyle began to question his character's choices only fifteen minutes in to the first session. "Why was I soap carving?!" He exclaims, face in hands, clearly distressed. Meanwhile, above deck, Leo and Frug each discover the crew members of the ship being attacked by more men dressed like the one Airis had seen earlier in the day. Immediately, they leap into battle; Leo, to defend the people of the ship; Frug because he feels like blowing shit up. Remmybubbles notices what's happening on deck and immediately goes back down below deck to warn other passengers of imminent doom. This is where he finds Willow, fruitlessly trying to wake a sleeping Liatos. Joining in the battle below deck, Remmybubbles attempts to call out to the monk. This, of course, does not work either. Feeling rather frustrated, Willow finally slaps Liatos, jolting him awake finally. The monk looks past the fucking tree that just slapped him awake- since the tree's stealth is too high for anyone to normally detect him- and asks Remmybubbles what's going on. Filling him on the situation, the two of them rush from the room, with the invisible treeman following after. The three of them then join the battle on the above deck with Leo andFrug. They do not have the chance to fight, however, due to the appearance of a giant sea serpent. It shoots a column of water at the ship, and everyone is knocked out cold. The Beach Leo is the first to wake up on the beach of an unknown island. He finds his rapier nearby as well as the rest of the gear he had grabbed from his room before rushing to the deck. Taking a quick look around, Airis notices a small gnome buried under driftwood from the shipwreck. He rushes over immediately. He struggles slightly with lifting the heavy wood off the gnome but with a little perseverance, is able to move the wood. Once saved, the gnome wakes up and introduces himself as Remmybubbles. Airis introduces himself under the alias of Leo and the pair begin searching for any other survivors. Meanwhile, Liatos wakes up a ways down the beach. Quickly gathering his scattered things, Liatos notices legs sticking up out of the sand. Pulling the gnome out of the sand, Frug awakens and immediately fucking firebolts Liatos' feet for no reason. Liatos introduces himself to the gnome but Frug says nothing. Liatos, of course, tries again only to once again find that the dwarf just stares at him. Liatos then decides 'fuck this noise' and leaves to see if he can find any other survivors of the shipwreck. While that's happening, ironically, Willow the willow tree awakens to find himself stuck up in a palm tree on the edge of the beach. Without skipping a beat, the treeman gets up and walks off the tree to continue walking along the coastline, hidden among the trees, his first thought obviously being to find any worth of value to fill his pockets. Back with Liatos and Frug, Liatos tries once more to strike up a conversation with Frug, trying fruitlessly to learn his name. Like with only five minutes before, Frug offers nothing and when he does speak it's only in profane insults that really weren't founded on anything. After a couple more rounds of useless arguing over the gnome's name ''Liatos: "Can't you just tell me your fucking name?" '' ''Frug: "Fuck off." '' ''Liatos: "I really don't see what your problem is-Oh my God a tree is moving! Do you see that shit?" '' __NOEDITSECTION__